


Believe

by Angel_YoungMi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, His bf and members being stupid assholes, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Little fluff at the end, M/M, Read at your own cost, Sickfic, Trigger Warnings, Yunho suffered, squint for woosan, yungi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: Yunho caught Mingi's fever after taking care of him.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1234_justareaderlol_5678](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1234_justareaderlol_5678/gifts).



> Henlo! This was requested by one of my lovely followers. I hope you enjoy this oneshot love! Thank you for trusting me enough to write for you! 
> 
> Crossposted in [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/angel_youngmi) ^.^

"Min, it's time for your medication." Yunho caressed Mingi's hair softly to rouse his sick boyfriend and helped the younger to sit up properly on the bed once Mingi stirred from his sleep. Yunho then sat at the edge of the bed, taking Mingi's medicine that he had put on the side table before he woke Mingi up. Mingi opened his mouth with sleepy eyes making Yunho giggled at his boyfriend's cuteness and helped him with his medicines.

"Hm, you're not that warm anymore though. I think you'll be back on your feet before our promotion start next week." Yunho soothed, threading his fingers along Mingi's hair after pressing a hand on Mingi's forehead. "Thank you baby, what would I do without you." Mingi sighed, closing his eyes as he relaxed from Yunho caressing his hair.

"Such a drama queen." Yunho rolled his eyes though he had a small smile on his face. "Seonghwa hyung would probably be the one helping you if I'm not here. Or the other members, really. They won't leave you alone when you're this sick and you know that."

"Yeah, I know but they're not you so I won't be satisfied either way. I prefer my boyfriend taking care of me because I don't really have to say much as he knows what I preferred and all."

"....you're trying to trap me into sleeping with you tonight aren't you?"

"....did it work..?"

"Nope."

Mingi whined, tugging at Yunho's fingers while giving a pout at the older. "Please? Just tonight?" Mingi pleaded. "Min.. You know I have a low immune system don't you..? It's not that I don't want to sleep and cuddle with you when you're sick.. We have full promotions starting next week and I'm afraid that I will catch your fever.. We will be in trouble if someone is sick while promoting.. You know that right..? Even Jongho was told to sleep in hyungs' room." Yunho lamented, sighing softly when Mingi frowned sadly at him.

"Fine. I want to sleep. Goodnight." Mingi huffed and turned to his left, his back towards Yunho making the older pursed his lips, sighing subtly. Yunho stands up from the bed and shuts the lights off, huffing softly and shaking his head a little.  **_I'm so going to regret this.._ ** Yunho thought as he moved back to Mingi's bed,sliding in next to Mingi and spooning the sulking sick boy.

"Just tonight." Yunho whispered into Mingi's neck and he knew that his boyfriend is smiling right now even though he can't see it in the dark. Yunho prayed that he wouldn't get sick as he closed his eyes and cuddled Mingi closer.

\--

4 days after that, Mingi is getting better as he finally can stay up most of the time and watch the TV in the living room. Yunho watched Mingi fondly by the wall before he went to the bathroom slowly. Yunho made sure to lock the door before slumping on the toilet seat, rubbing his face shakily and taking a deep breath.  **_I knew I would regret sleeping with Mingi days ago.._ ** Yunho thought and whimpered softly when his head throbbed.

**_Should I tell them? But Mingi is still sick.. I'll tell them when Mingi is better.._ **

Yunho fell sick 3 days after the night he slept together with Mingi. He wasn't aware of it at first as he was being a good boyfriend and concentrating on taking care of Mingi while pushing away the uncomfortable feeling he felt at the time. He realized that he was sick when both of his ears rings making his head heavy that he had to slide down to the ground slowly so as to not hurt himself when his vision swirled.

He was going to tell Mingi on the next day but when he saw that Mingi is still weak to do anything properly, he decided not to tell because if he did, he was sure that Mingi won't let him take care of him anymore and Yunho doesn't want that. He knows how much Mingi hates it when someone else other than Yunho takes care of him because they don't really know what Mingi prefers and usually Mingi would be incoherent most of the time thus the members won't understand him like how Yunho can.

Sighing, Yunho stood up shakily, taking a deep breath before he went to the sink to wash his face. He went back to the living room as normal as he could and sat next to Mingi on the couch and started to watch the movie that Mingi had been watching.

\--

2 days later, Hongjoong checked on Mingi and deemed that Mingi is fever free so all of them can start their schedules on the next day without a problem.

"Okay, starting tomorrow, our schedules are full for the whole week so I need everyone to rest whenever we could, don't play games in the middle of the night when we should sleep instead. I'll also come home with you guys this week and won't sleep in my studio until our schedules are somewhat cooled down for a bit." Hongjoong announced when he saw everyone is in the living room.

Yunho bite his lips as he listened to Hongjoong and raised his hand after Hongjoong had finished talking. "Yes, pup?" Honjoong questioned making Yunho swallowed before speaking, "Uh.. Uhm.. I might have... catched Mingi's fever..." Yunho murmured and he paled when he saw how everyone is looking at him. All he could see was disappointed and angry glares.

"What? Are you sure? You didn't confuse the feeling of being sick and the feeling of being tired after taking care of a sick person did you? Hongjoong asked, eliciting a nod of agreement from the other members minus Yunho.

Yunho was about to answer when Mingi had beat him first, "Are you trying to guilt-trip me because I took away your free time?" Mingi narrowed his eyes at Yunho and Yunho quickly shook his head in denial. "No Min. I'm not trying to guilt-trip anyone. I've been sick for the past 3 days.."

"You seem fine to me. Usually if you're sick you won't be able to get out of the bed let alone taking care of a sick me."

Yunho blinks at Mingi, speechless. Out of all the people in the room, he thought that Mingi would believe him the most, not the other way around. "Y-you don't believe me, Min..?"

"No. Not right now."

"....Why..? I've been taking care of you and you don't believe me when I said I've catched your fever?"

"Like I said, you look fine to me Yun."

"Look, Yunho. We can't really cancel your schedule now. It's too late. If you really is sick since 3 days ago, why didn't you tell any of us? Why now, when he have to go to work in 5 hours?" Hongjoong glared at Yunho, his hands on his hips.

"Because Mingi was still sick at that time.."

"....That seems like an excuse to me, pup."

"Wha-" Yunho started but Mingi cut him off with a glare and grabbed his wrist a little bit harder than usual. "Enough, Yun. I will let you rest and won't bother you at all on our next day off. So stop being a brat right now." Mingi fumed and Yunho felt like crying. "I'm not being a brat." Yunho countered to Mingi and the latter squeezed Yunho's wrist harder. Yunho whimpered a bit as it hurt and tried to claw Mingi's hand off of his wrist but the younger is stronger.

"L-let go Min. You're hurting me." Yunho whimpered. "Not until you stop this." Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head. "I'll stop. J-just let go. P-please." Yunho bit his lips and massaged his wrist after Mingi let it go but before anyone could say anything, Yunho was already bolted from the couch to his room, diving under his blanket and curled up into a ball. He muffled his cries with one of his pillows and stayed still when he heard San came into the room a few minutes later.

"Yunho-ah.. Why did you lie? You kinda upset Mingi." San said softly, standing near their bed as he watched the bundle on the bed. Yunho ignored him and after a while, San sighed and went up to his bed on the upper bunk. "Well, if you want to ignore me, that's fine. Just apologize to everyone tomorrow. Especially Mingi. Don't make him or the others stressed even more just because you can't skip our schedule." San huffed and Yunho's lips wobbled but he still didn't move until he was sure that San was asleep.

Yunho cried softly throughout the night until he fell asleep while at it, exhausted and sad.

\--

"Yunho, wake up. We're going to be late." San shook Yunho's shoulder and waist as the taller had slept on his side, buried under his blanket. Yunho stirred and mumbled weakly, "'M up.." as he slowly sat up on the bed, rubbing at his eyes slowly. Yunho felt sluggish and exhausted, his headache was still throbbing and he felt very cold. He can't even sleep properly last night caused by the chills running through his body.

Yunho shivered, burying his shaking hands under the blanket that had pooled around his waist, his eyes half open. San watched Yunho with a frown on his face. After the 'stunt' Yunho pulled last night, everyone is on edge with the puppy and San felt angry again when he saw Yunho started 'acting' again right after waking up. "Yunho! Fucking stop this right now! I thought you would cut the act after last night!" San hissed, making Yunho jump in surprise. He wasn't aware that San was still there by the bed.

Yunho was about to tell San that he wasn't acting but San had scolded him again, "Don't do this Yunho-ah. Why are you doing this? Is it because you had to take care of Mingi alone for the past week and couldn't go back to Gwangju? You can visit them later when we have our next day off. Why are you being so selfish right now? You're going to make Mingi upset with this behaviour. We have a full schedule this week and we really can't mess this up. We all worked hard for it, Yunho."

"I'm n-not acting or being selfish, Sanie.. I really am sick.. and my par-" Yunho murmured softly before he was cut off as San lost it. "JEONG YUNHO! I SAID STOP. YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO IS TIRED OR ALL THAT BULLSHIT. WE ALL ARE. A FUCKING ONE WEEK OF VACATION WON'T MAKE US FEEL RESTED LIKE HOW WE WERE USED TO, I GET IT BUT YOU CAN'T JUST STRAIGHT OUT TRYING TO SKIP OUR WORK WHEN WE WORKED HARD FOR IT AND ATINY DESERVES TO SEE US AGAIN. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Yunho flinched and whimpered when the yelling made his head throb violently. Before he could do anything, the door burst open with the members piling inside.

"The fuck is going on?"

"Why are you yelling San?"

Hongjoong and Seonghwa said in unison while the others watched the scene in front of them with curious eyes.

"This brat is still saying that he's sick and when I told him to drop the act, he bit back at me! I can't deal with his shits right now! We worked so hard for this week's schedule and he did this stunt!" San hissed angrily while glaring at Yunho who had squirmed uncomfortably on the bed because of the glares that everyone is giving him right now.

"Yunho... Why are you acting like this..? I thought you're the most excited one to be able to perform again..?" Seonghwa said, looking at Yunho with a disappointed stare. Yunho's lips wobble as his tears pooled in his eyes and before Yunho could blink it out, the tears had already spilled down his cheeks. He was always an emotional one when he's sick.

"Oh, now you're crying. Your tears won't help you skip today's schedule,Yunho!" San hissed again. San was about to tug on Yunho's blanket when Wooyoung stopped him. "Sanie, calm down. Let hyungs and his boyfriend deal with him. Let's go." Wooyoung grabbed San's hand and walked out of the door while pushing Yeosang and Jongho out together, leaving Hongjoong, Seonghwa and Mingi in the room.

Yunho sobbed quietly, wiping his tears with the back of his hands, refusing to look at the other 3. He felt lightheaded and cold but he stayed quiet as he knew that no one would believe him anymore at this point. He waited for the other 3 to yell at him like San did to him with dread, fumbling with his fingers on his lap when he wasn't wiping his tears away.

"You didn't answer Seonghwa's question, Yunho." Hongjoong said after a few minutes of them waiting for Yunho to talk. The tallest ignore Hongjoong because what can he possibly say? He know that no one believes him anyway. This however, made Mingi fumed with anger and how he felt so disappointed with Yunho. Not to mention, he felt hurt because Yunho used him as an excuse to skip schedules and making it like it's Mingi's fault that he can't go back to Gwangju.

"Keep on being a brat and I'll do the same to you. You want to ignore people? Then suit yourself. I'm going to ignore you too until you stop being such a brat." Mingi huffed and walked out of the room, slamming the door closed on his way out making Yunho flinch and burst out crying. Mingi heard it from the outside and he fisted his hand hard. walking back into Yunho's room.

"FUCKING STOP CRYING! THIS IS YOUR OWN FAULT! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY FROM THIS! STOP! CRYING! NOW! JEONG YUNHO!" Mingi yelled so loud that Hongjoong put a hand on Mingi's chest, trying to calm him down in fear that they would disturb their neighbours. Yunho bit his lips to prevent him from crying out loud as he hated it when Mingi yelled at him. His breathing became labored as he tried to stop crying while his head was still throbbing and it worsened when Mingi started yelling at him.

"GO THE FUCK TO SHOWER! WE'RE LATE ALREADY AND YOU'RE NOT HELPING! GO SHOWER NOW!" Mingi yelled and Yunho scrambled from his bed, stumbling around to fetch his towels and clothes before rushing to the bathroom as fast as his weak body could go.

Mingi took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes, trying to calm himself down right after he heard the bathroom door shut close.

"Don't be so hard on him Mingi-yah.." Seonghwa started. He's angry at Yunho but he also knows how Yunho hates it when Mingi is angry at him or yelling at him. He can't help but feel a little bit sorry towards the younger. Mingi huffed, "Well, he should cut it out when all of us are being nice. He stepped out of the line, hyung. I was going to shower him with kisses and cuddles today because I felt guilty for making him take care of me when I was sick but I don't want to do it anymore. He can sulk all he wants. I wont console him or anything until he stops being a brat."

"If you say so.." Seonghwa sighed.

"Hongjoong hyung, I think you should tell manager hyung about this." Mingi said and Hongjoong nod his head. "I was about to anyway. Go get ready." Hongjoong said and all of them walked out of the room.

Yunho shakily put his clothes on the counter and hung his towel at the door while trying to stop himself from crying again. He took off his clothes and went under the shower, adjusting the temperature to a warm one because he can't handle a cold shower right now and once the warm water touches his skin, his lips start to wobble again when he recalls what just happened in his room. Yunho sniffled softly while pressing his hands on his eyes, trying his hardest not to cry again but failed to do so as he began to cry hard, biting his lips to prevent any sounds as his shoulders trembled.

Yunho walked slowly into the living room after the shower, his head hanging low, refusing to look at anyone in the room. "Yunho." the manager said and Yunho had no choice but to face him, murmuring a soft, "Yes?" Yunho pursed his lips when he saw the manager's face.  **_Looks like I can't tell the manager too.._ ** He thought sadly. "Do you have something to tell me?" the manager asked and Yunho pondered for a bit before he thought better not to so he shook his head.

Yunho ignored the scoff he heard from the others and kept his gaze on the floor. "In that case, let's go. We'll be very busy this week so please be cooperative with each other." the manager said, narrowing his eyes at Yunho.

\--

"Yunho-ah, I think you have a fever. Should I tell your manager? You're very warm.." Yunho widened his eyes and quickly grabbed his stylist that was about to go get the manager. "N-no! Noona don't!" Yunho hissed as he pulled the stylist towards him. "What? Why?" the stylist tilted her head. Usually Yunho will let her and the manager will bring him home to rest or to the hospital so she is really confused right now.

"You can't tell him, please. Don't tell anyone or I will be in trouble. Please." Yunho begged quietly, making the stylist frown but when Yunho looked at her like a kicked puppy, she sighs and nodded her head. "Okay then.." Yunho sighed in relief and gave the stylist a small smile.

Yunho managed to complete their schedule that day with the help of his stylist subtly giving him some medicines for his fever throughout the day. His members are still ignoring him though and Yunho can't do anything about it. He tried talking to them but all he got is a glare or they simply would ignore him so Yunho spent his time mostly on a couch at the corner of the room, dozing off.

Yunho had one problem throughout the day. When it was time for them to eat. He had a habit of not eating when he's sick so he grimaced every time he saw their food brought in for them to eat. Yunho felt the nausea blooming in his stomach when they opened the container, filling the waiting room with the smell of food. Yunho swallowed thickly and thanked his manager quietly when he gave him Yunho's portion though he knew he wouldn't be able to eat it. Yunho tried eating it a little but he only managed to eat very little as he had to stop whenever he felt like puking. His last resort was giving it to his stylist with his wide puppy eyes making the stylist huffed and took it.

**_If my fever stays like this for the rest of the week, I'll have no problem in performing. I can still handle the headache._ ** is what Yunho thought that night, when he is getting ready for bed after showering.

But sometimes, things just won't go according to our plan.

Right?

\--

On their 3rd day of promotion, Yunho woke up with a massive headache that made his vision swirled. Yunho had to lay back down after he tried to sit on the bed because the room was spinning so bad.  **_I don't want to be yelled at again... Stop spinning please.._ ** Yunho chanted over and over again, clenching his eyes shut, occasionally opening them for a bit but the room is still spinning making him whined a little.

"What is it now?" San groaned as he went down from his bed, glaring a bit at Yunho as he had heard Yunho's whine just now. "N-nothing. M-morning Sanie." Yunho stuttered out, his eyes still close and his arm over his eyes. San ignored him and went to shower making Yunho sighed sadly when he heard San went out of the room without saying 'morning' to him back like he used to.

After 10 minutes, Yunho's vision finally stopped spinning so he weakly sat up on the bed and shivered when he felt very cold. His breathing is a bit labored as well and his body aches, especially his stomach.  **_The fever had come full force today.. No..._ ** Yunho whimpered,  **_I want Mingi.. Will he believe me now if I tell him..? I'm so cold.. Everything hurts.._ **

Yunho sighed, knowing that he won't get what he wished for because Mingi is still angry at him.  **_Everyone is still angry at me.._ ** Yunho thought dejectedly.  **_If I can act like I'm fine since a week ago, then I can act it today too. No need to trouble people. I've done enough problems already.._ ** Yunho recalled back when his manager had pulled him aside and scolded him because he was making the dynamic between the members fell. Everyone is on edge and giving him a forced smile whenever they are in front of the camera and the manager is worried that Atiny will realize it and starts questioning KQ, which will make more problems for the higher ups.

Yunho pulled up his blanket and lay back down on his side, curling up into a ball while waiting for San to finish showering. He must've dozed off again because he was woken up by San shaking his shoulder with a sour face. "'M up.." Yunho mumbled hazily as he slowly got out of his bed and was about to shiver again from the chills but he remembers that San is there in the room so he suppressed it with all his might.

Yunho had a warm shower again and he sat on the couch in the living room afterwards, waiting for their van to arrive. He dozed off again while waiting, subtly pressing his stomach with his arms as it started to hurt again. His headache is not helping either as it keeps throbbing and the pain has spread from his temple to the back of his head and lower head near his nape.

Yunho swallowed thickly when he felt the nausea coming as his head throbbed violently once the van started moving. He closed his eyes in an attempt to tame down the nausea and end up dozing off again until they arrived at the first venue of the day.

"Mingi, wake Yunho up. We're here." The manager said, turning his head to the back a little. Mingi scoffed and get out from the van without waking Yunho up making the manager blinks before sighing. "A bunch of brats.." He whispered, shaking his head. He was about to go out from the driver seat to wake Yunho up when Yeosang shake Yunho's shoulder, waking him up.

"Yunho, wake up." Yunho jerked awake when Yeosang woke him up and blearily looked around. He nodded his head when he saw Yeosang and the manager, slowly opening the door on his right and stumbled out. He wavered a bit before the manager grabbed his arm to prevent him from falling while Yeosang looked at him with an unreadable face. "S-sorry. Still a bit sleepy." Yunho lied and blinked his eyes for a few times in hope that the throbbing ache behind his eyes dulled.

The stylist is worried about Yunho because it seems that Yunho's fever had worsen today. She was about to give Yunho another medicine but she stopped herself when Mingi sat on the chair next to Yunho and her. Mingi had glared at Yunho from the mirror while another stylist started doing his hair while Yunho tried his best to stay awake and he wasn't aware of Mingi's eyes on him.

Yunho wished for his bed right now. He was grateful that the stylist gave him a rather thick costume today so he doesn't feel too cold but the thick costume is making it hard for him to move around in his weakened state and he anxiously prayed to god that he won't mess up their schedule for today. His body aches to the point that he nearly hunches over but manages to stop himself from doing so because the members are all in the room and he knows that they are keeping an eye on him and will yell at him again if they found out that he's trying to 'act' sick again.

Yunho managed to perform throughout the day and they only have one more performance to do before they can go back home. He is getting anxious however because his fever keeps worsening and he barely can concentrate right now. He is sitting on the couch with his head leaning on the headrest, breathing heavily but as quietly as he can while he hugged himself weakly, closing his eyes. Wooyoung saw this and he nudged Mingi's side tilting his chin towards Yunho.

Mingi gritted his teeth when he saw Yunho. "Why is he still acting? Is he trying to test me or something?" Mingi grumbled quietly and Wooyoung could only shrug, "He's your boyfriend. Do something about it then." Mingi turned over to look at Wooyoung and quirked an eyebrow. "Like what exactly? He's been like this since 3 days ago and it seems like he won't stop anytime soon." Mingi huffed before he walked up to where Yunho was dozing off at the moment and woke Yunho up by shaking his shoulder.

"Hm..? Y-yes..?" Yunho mumbled, opening his eyes weakly and he widened his eyes a bit when he saw Mingi was the one who woke him up. The person that won't talk to him nor touch him since 3 days ago. "What is it now, Yunho?" Yunho blinked as he thought that he had heard that question somewhere before. "What do you mean..? I didn't do anything.." Yunho muttered weakly and he flinched when Mingi stepped even closer towards him.

Mingi blinked.

"W-what was that? Did you think that I'm going to hurt you or something?"

"...aren't you..?"

Mingi huffed loudly in disbelief. "I never hurt you before. What makes you think that I would do it to you now? I was going to scold you and that was it."

"...you hurt me 3 days ago... Why am I being scolded again..? I didn't do anything.. I did all of our schedule.."

"Looking like a kicked puppy and you said you didn't do anything? You're trying to make me feel guilty and forgive you, aren't you?"

Yunho frowned and narrowed his eyes at Mingi. He had enough. Everything he did, even the slightest movement making everyone want to comment on it and it tires him. He was just trying to survive the day without giving a problem to everyone yet here they are trying to scold him for every little thing that he does.

"I'm not. If you don't have anything nice to say just shut up Min. If I was being annoying again, then I'm sorry but I know for sure that I did nothing. I was only trying to sleep while waiting for our turn to perform. Or was it bothering you to see me sleeping here? Cuz I can just go and sit behind some couch or luggage if it bother you so much." Yunho hissed, breathing heavily and his hands in fists while glaring at his boyfriend.

"Now you're exaggerating Yunho." Mingi glared back at Yunho.

"Yeah? I'm just tired because you guys seem to pick on the slightest movement that I'm doing when I'm just being ME! I'm not trying to guilt-trip anyone! Not now or 3 days ago! It's your choice not to believe me but do you guys have to comment on everything I do when I'm just trying my best to complete our schedule?! I'm sorry I fell sick while taking care of you and I'm FUCKING SORRY THAT I FELL SICK WHEN WE HAVE FULL SCHEDULE FOR THE WEEK." Yunho snapped, raising his voice a bit because he didn't have any energy to straight out yell at Mingi.

Mingi was about to retort when the stage manager appeared in their waiting room telling them to go standby by the stage. Mingi glared at Yunho and Yunho didn't back off this time, glaring at him back as the manager told them to go to the stage. Everyone had heard Yunho's outburst and it didn't feel strange anymore when the other members glared at him before walking out of the waiting room. Yunho blinked his tears away as he sighed and trudged at the end of the line.

Yunho starts to feel lightheaded again in the middle of the performance, right after the second verse of the song. He stumbled a bit before pushing himself to concentrate on not messing the steps. He tried blinking his eyes whenever his vision blurred and making sure that he was still dancing in the right steps. Yunho pulled through until the song ended.

Right after the spotlights dimmed, Yunho can no longer force himself to stay conscious as he staggered a bit before collapsing onto the ground. The fan shrieked Yunho's name as they saw him faint and yelled at the others to look to their left. They did and they don't know how to react to it because they thought that Yunho was making a scene before Yeosang and Jongho rushed to Yunho.

They tried waking up the unconscious puppy to no avail. "Hyung! Yunho hyung is not waking up! I don't think he fake this." Jongho panicked as he tapped Yunho's cheeks gently trying to arouse him. "Are you sure?" Hongjoong said with a frown. "Mingi. Get the fuck here now. Yunho is not playing around. He's burning up." Yeosang frowned in worry as he felt Yunho's sweaty forehead and grimaced when it felt too hot to the touch.

"MINGI! I FUCKING TICKLED HIM AND HE IS NOT RESPONDING! FUCKING COME HERE AND HELP YOUR FUCKING UNCONSCIOUS BOYFRIEND!" Yeosang yelled when Mingi stood there like a statue. Mingi rushed to them, panicking and worried when he touched Yunho's head and felt the heat radiating from the older. "Baby? Wake up. Baby!" Mingi panicky tapped on Yunho's cheek gently and shook his chest.

"Let's get him to the waiting room, the next artist need this stage." Hongjoong said and Mingi quickly hauled Yunho up, though gently, bride style as they rushed to the waiting room. "The fuck happened?!" The manager hissed, rushing to Mingi while the other stylists gasped and was about to crowd the unconscious boy but was stopped by Seonghwa, "Please don't crowd him."

Mingi put Yunho on the couch and they were quick to unbutton his shirt halfway and took off his shoes and socks. Seonghwa is fanning Yunho with the small fan as the manager gets a bottle of water, opens it and pour it a bit on his hand before gently tapping it on Yunho's face. Yunho stirred 5 minutes later, looking around him weakly with his eyes half-opened, too exhausted to open it properly. He breathed out a shaky breath and whimpered when his head throbbed violently.

"He's too warm. I'm going to bring him to the hospital." the manager said and was about to pick Yunho up when Yunho mumbled confusedly, "What's g-going on..? W-where are we..?" and Mingi softly answers him, "You fainted, baby. We're in the waiting room right now." Yunho licks his lips weakly, his eyes are mostly closed. "D-did I finish the s-stage?" Yunho mumbled and everyone in the room felt like Yunho just shot them in the heart.

"You did." Yeosang answered him when the others couldn't.

"O-okay.. That's a r-relief.." Yunho whispered as he closed his eyes completely because he can no longer fight his body and fell unconscious again. Everyone started to panic again as the manager told them to get their stuff because they are leaving right now. Mingi refused to let the manager pick Yunho up as he picked his boyfriend up himself while the others gathered their things and Wooyoung grabbed Mingi's and Yunho's things before all of them rushed to their van.

They piled up in the van and rushed to the hospital.

\--

"I fucked up." Mingi muttered, his head in his hands, sighing and running his hands through his hair anxiously, worried about Yunho who is currently in the emergency room. "We all fucked up." San huffed, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill. They all felt very guilty towards Yunho and they don't even know if Yunho would forgive them at this point. They had took this too far.

"I can't even face him right now. I don't know how I'm supposed to look at him." Wooyoung whispered, his head buried deep into San's neck. "As a leader I should've check on him properly but all I did was scold him.." Hongjoong sighed. "I'm his fucking boyfriend yet I didn't believe him and yelled at him. I ignore him when he needed me the most." Mingi mumbled.

"Okay. Let's stop here. Yes, we fucked up. All of us did, no doubt about that but stop trying to bring our already sad mood further down. Yunho doesn't need that. What he needs right now is our strength, to help him get back on his feet." Seonghwa said, making Yeosang and Jongho nod in agreement. "He might reject us at first, but I'm not going to give up. I'll do anything until he forgives me."Yeosang continued and Jongho nodded his head again, saying, "Same here. I'll do anything until Yunho hyung forgives me."

They all sighed but nodded their heads as the doctor that was treating Yunho came out from the emergency room. "Jeong Yunho's?" He called and they quickly walked to the doctor. The doctor gave them a small smile before speaking, "Yunho-ssi is conscious right now, he woke up some time ago while we were giving him the IV drip. I've already questioned him and the result is, a high fever and overworked. He's very weak right now and will need your help in a lot of things. I've decided to let him rest at home as he requested but you need to keep an eye on him all the time as his fever is still high. Please bring him back here if his fever didn't go down to at least 38 degrees in 3 days. He will need to rest for a week so please refrain him for doing any schedules that could worsen his fever. You can go see him now and I'll ready his medicines."

They all reluctantly walked into the emergency room and found Yunho on one of the beds, looking so small, weak and pale. Yunho's breathing is still labored that all of them can see it, how he seems to struggle just to take a breather. The manager went to Yunho and gently touched his exposed left arm that had a bandaid at the back of his hand, where the IV drip's needle was once buried there.

Yunho opened his eyes weakly and saw everyone standing near the bed looking at him worriedly. Yunho closed his eyes again, sighing softly. "'M sorry.. I tried.. Sorry for giving you guys more trouble than I already did.." Yunho mumbled and suddenly he felt a familiar hand gently holding his hand. "It's not your fault. It's our fault. It's my fault. I'm so sorry. It's fine if you don't want to forgive me right now but please let me take care of you. Please?" Mingi said softly, giving Yunho's hand a gentle squeeze.

"....I don't know.." Yunho whispered, looking down at his hands. He wanted Mingi but he is still upset with him and the others for not believing him. Mingi's face fell and he pursed his lips sadly. "Okay then.. Do you want to stay with your family in Gwangju then?" Mingi asked and Yunho tilted his head, confused before he remembered that he didn't get to tell them about his family. "My family is not home right now. They went to New Zealand 2 weeks ago. My dad's company sent him there for 2 months training and he decided to take my mom and Gunho with him since Gunho is on school break right now." Yunho explained making the others feel even more guilty thinking that Yunho was throwing tantrums because he can't go back to his parents' house.

"In that case, we will have to assign someone to take care of you Yunho. You can't be alone, the doctor won't let you." the manager said making Yunho pout and Mingi saw it. ".. do you really hate me that much now..? Everyone knows here who manager hyung will pick to take care of you." Mingi muttered. "...it's not that.. It's enough trouble that I can't perform and attend our schedule.. I don't want to bring more trouble dragging one of you to take care of me and can't attend the schedule.." Yunho mumbled softly before the manager ruffled his hair gently.

"Don't worry about that pup. I've already rescheduled some of it into the next week and onwards so you guys have a lot of free time this week, only a few solo schedules that some of you guys need to attend until you are back on your feet again and only then we will do the group's schedule again. The higher ups are also fine with it. Consider this as an apology from me. I'm sorry for not doing my job properly." The manager said sincerely, making Yunho blink before nodding his head, taking in the information.

"Does that mean you will let me take care of you!?" Mingi exclaimed excitedly as he is ready to give his all in taking care of Yunho and shower him with love again after being an asshole to his soft boyfriend. Yunho pouted and huffed before mumbling, "I guess so.. but I'm still upset with you.." Mingi beamed up and nodded vigorously. "It's okay! I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

"Let's go home." The manager said and Mingi was about to pick Yunho up but he looked at Yunho first for his consent and when Yunho huffed and nodded his head, Mingi picked Yunho up gently and they all walked to the van.

\--

Mingi carefully put Yunho on his bed and tucked him in as the latter fell asleep while in the van and thread his hand onto Yunho's lock, sighing softly and kissed Yunho's forehead, whispering "I'm sorry baby. I love you." and walked out of the room to ready some things for Yunho. Mingi took a small towel and a bowl of water, put it near Yunho's bed and went to grab a glass of water for Yunho if he will be thirsty in the middle of the night. Mingi also fetched an empty bowl in case Yunho felt like puking and they didn't get to the toilet in time.

Mingi checked Yunho's medicine and made a few alarms for it so he didn't miss any before putting the small towel into the bowl of water, squeezing it after it was soaked and put it on Yunho's forehead. After making sure that everything is in place, Mingi went out of the room to find their manager.

"Hyung, can we order some chicken porridge? Yunho loves that whenever he is sick." Mingi said to the manager. "I'll do it! I'm going to do it right now!" Seonghwa exclaimed, raising his hand in the air and rushed to the kitchen so Mingi followed him. "Let me help hyung, so I know how to do it if you have a schedule to attend to."

"Sure, please take out the chicken breasts in the fridge." Seonghwa said as he went to grab a pot to cook the porridge while Mingi went to the fridge and they cooked together after that.

\--

"Bub, wake up." Mingi whispered softly, caressing Yunho's hair until the older stirred a few minutes later. "Hm...?" Yunho hummed sleepily and Mingi smiled a little, still caressing his hair. "It's time for your medication, you can sleep again after you eat some food and the medicines." Yunho whined when he heard the word 'food', shaking his head weakly, " M'not hungry.." Mingi huffed softly, already know that Yunho would say that as he took the wet towel off of Yunho's forehead and gently hauling the sick boy up, helping him sit comfortably with a pillow behind his back.

"We made chicken porridge for you. It's your favourite when you're sick. Eat it a little please, baby?" Mingi coaxed Yunho, pressing his hand on Yunho's forehead and pursing his lips when the heat was still too warm for his liking. "We..?" Yunho tilted his head cutely at Mingi. "Uh-huh. Me and Seonghwa hyung cooked it a few hours ago and I reheated it just now." Mingi answered Yunho while nodding his head as he grabbed the chicken porridge that he had put on the table near the bed.

Yunho pouted, watching Mingi scooping the porridge with the spoon and blowing it softly before raising it near Yunho's mouth. "Please bub? Just a little?" Mingi coaxed while Yunho looked at him, still pouting before he sighed and opened his mouth, letting Mingi feed him. Mingi knew Yunho was still upset with him so he quietly fed the older until the 5th spoon where Yunho refused to open his mouth and shake his head a little.

"Full?" Mingi asked and Yunho nodded his head so Mingi put the spoon back in the bowl and placed the bowl on the table, grabbing Yunho's medicine and the water. Mingi helped Yunho downed the medicine and tucked Yunho back in under the blanket. He placed the newly wet towel onto Yunho's forehead, giving a small kiss on Yunho's cheek and went to the kitchen with the tray of food in his hands. Yunho fell asleep within minutes, a small smile on his face but you can't really see it.

Mingi was washing the dishes when San entered the kitchen. "How's he?" San asked.

"His fever is still high.. He only managed to eat 4 spoonfuls.."

"Did he talk to you?"

"No, not really. He's still upset but at least he let me help him."

"...Do you think he will accept one of my plushies to cuddle with him when he's sleeping?"

"Uh.. You can try..?"

"Okay!" San said and quickly went to his room. The manager told him to bunk with Wooyoung until Yunho is better starting last night so he wanted to give one of his plushies to Yunho before he had to go to his schedule with Wooyoung and Hongjoong. San entered his room quietly and went to his bed, climbing the stairs to his upper bed slowly and fetching one of his favourite plushies. San then put the plushie right next to Yunho's right side near his head, tucking it close to Yunho before grabbing his backpack, looked at Yunho one last time with a small sad smile and left the room.

\--

Yunho woke up shivering from the cold hours later. He whimpered softly, trying to curl in himself in hope that the cold will lessen a bit when something poked his right cheek. Yunho opened his eyes a little and blinked when he saw one of San's plushies near his face. Yunho was confused for a second, staring at the plushie before he giggled a bit.  **_This is one of Sanie's favourite. He must've felt so guilty.._ ** Yunho sighed and grab the plushie, cuddling it close under the blanket and was about to sleep again but turn over to the other side and saw Mingi sleeping on the floor with only a pillow underneath his head.

Yunho was debating with himself whether to wake Mingi up and let him sleep with him on the bed or just let him be there as a punishment. After several minutes of fighting with himself while staring at Mingi, Yunho huffed and curled up in a ball under the blanket, cuddling the plushie instead and closed his eyes.

Which resulted in him shivering from the chills running through his body an hour later. Yunho grumbled sleepily, pouting and huffing before he reached out for Mingi who is still sleeping on the floor near the bed. Yunho tugged on Mingi's shirt a few times until Mingi finally stirred, blearily looked around until he saw Yunho and instantly shot up from the ground, rushing to Yunho.

"Yes baby? Are you okay??" Mingi asked, his eyes alert. Yunho mumbled while pouting, looking down at his blanket instead of Mingi's eyes, "Sleep with me. M'cold." and Mingi had to pursed his lips to prevent him from smiling as he nodded his head, sliding himself into the blanket next to Yunho after Yunho scoot to the back a little. "This doesn't mean I forgive you." Yunho grumbled as he put his head on Mingi's chest, San's plushie is stuck between Yunho's chest and Mingi's hip. "Wouldn't dream of it bub." Mingi said softly and Yunho grumbled something incoherent as he hugged Mingi's waist and closes his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

Mingi smiled while caressing Yunho's waist and it took him another half an hour to fall asleep again.

Later that day, Seonghwa, Yeosang and Jongho had come into the room with nicely cut Apples and begged Yunho for forgiveness until Yunho gave in and forgave them while they let them feed him the apples for a bit. Mingi smiles fondly from the side, watching them quietly.

Wooyoung, San and Hongjoong bought Yunho's favourite items before coming back to the dorm after finishing their schedule for the day and gave it to Yunho who was playing with San's plushie quietly on the bed as the manager forbade him from using his phone so he can rest properly. Yunho blushed a little when San squeaked happily after he saw the older playing with the plushie he had put beside him that morning. Like the other 3, they begged for Yunho's forgiveness and showered him with his favourite items and Yunho can't help but to forgive them too.

The last one who was yet to be forgiven is Mingi. Yunho tilted his head when he saw that Mingi didn't seem upset when he forgives the other members, he looked happy instead. Yunho had already forgiven him though, he just didn't tell him yet. He had already forgiven the younger when he woke up feeling better and warm in Mingi's arms several hours ago but he still wanted to punish his boyfriend a little bit more.

Yunho began to melt a little however when he watched how Mingi diligently took care of him until late hours, dealing with his grumpiness patiently. Yunho had just eaten his medicines and was getting ready to sleep when Mingi came back into the room after washing the dishes and took the pillow that he had used that evening and lay down on the floor. Yunho watched how Mingi didn't even sigh and just lay down and closed his eyes.

"Good night bub. Feel better soon." Mingi muttered, his voice laced with sleepiness and Yunho melted altogether, besides he wanted Mingi's warmth because it helps him sleep better. "Min. Come sleep with me." Yunho whispered softly and watched how Mingi opened his eyes instantly and looked him in the eye. "Really? I can?" Mingi asked and Yunho finally gave him a shy smile, nodding his head. "I sleep better with you.." Yunho confessed and Mingi beamed up and quickly slid in next to Yunho.

Yunho let Mingi smother him with kisses to the forehead, cheeks and nose before he lay his head on Mingi's chest, wrapping his arm around Mingi's waist, sighing in content.

"Min?"

"Yes bub?"

"I love you" Yunho said and blushed, burying his face in Mingi's chest further when he heard Mingi chuckled softly. "I love you too baby. Sleep well bub." Mingi said, smiling in the dark as Yunho finally forgave him and kissed Yunho's head, pulling his baby even closer.

"Goodnight Min"

"Goodnight baby" 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you love it! Thank you for reading this! Comments and kudos please! ^_^


End file.
